


La Petite Sirène

by LonelyDay



Series: A Gift from the Sea [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook est sauvé de la noyade par une mystérieuse inconnue, mais toutes les sirènes sont des menteuses. C'est bien connu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Sirène

**Author's Note:**

> Un Hook/Ariel écrit du POV de Hook dans lequel je reprends le postulat original du conte de Hans Christian Andersen, _La Petite Sirène_. L'histoire ne colle pas au canon de la série et les personnages sont un peu OOC. /es personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et d'Adam Horowitz. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

_Il lui parlait de la mer tempétueuse et de la mer calme, des étranges poissons des grandes profondeurs et de ce que les plongeurs y avaient vu. Elle souriait de ce qu'il racontait, ne connaissait-elle pas mieux que quiconque le fond de l'océan ?_ H. C. Andersen.

 

 

 

Ce fut l'étouffante lueur du soleil qui le ramena à lui. Hook enfonça son crochet dans le sable et d'un geste qu'il jugea plus que pathétique, il se vautra sur son flanc gauche. Il se serait presque attendu à cracher de nouveau l'eau qui avait bouché ses poumons durant son naufrage – mutinerie, une putain de  _mutinerie_. Il s'était presque noyé. L'ironie du sort le frappa de plein fouet et il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que s'en moquer.

Aucun rire ne répondit en écho à ses éclats. Son équipage l'avait jeté par-dessus bord.

Ils avaient décrété que sa quête de vengeance les mènerait tous à leur perte et aucun ne souhaitait risquer leur peau pour celle d'un vieux crocodile.

« C'est des trésors qu'on cherche, nous autres, avait clamé un jeune gringalet qui n'avait clairement rien à fiche sur son bateau. »

Hook l'avait attrapé par le crochet et avec un sourire grinçant lui avait conseillé de se taire, sans quoi il l'enverrait gratter le fond des mers, voir s'il y dénichait des merveilles.

La nuit venue, c'était lui qu'on avait bâillonné. Mr Smee lui avait glissé un « je suis avec vous, capitaine » et après le goût du sel dans sa bouche et le froid de l'eau qui glaçait ses os, il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

_Maudits pirates._

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose autour de lui, que des cailloux et du sable jaune. Une haute falaise le surplombait et en son sommet s'élevait un palais blanc.

Il se redressa et farfouilla dans sa veste à la recherche d'un joyau caché. La providence lui souriait peut-être, il mit la main sur sa flasque usée. Il s'en écoula un liquide chaud et sucré. Le rhum n'était pas perdu, il était sauvé.

Mais le soulagement fit place à l'étonnement. Une voix chantante couvrit le fracas des embruns sur la terre.

« Tu es réveillé. »

La créature sortit des flots, un panier en osier dans ses bras, des haillons gris la couvrant de la tête aux pieds. Elle lui tendit un coquillage.

« Tu as besoin de force. »

Hook fixa la petite main rose qui serrait entre des doigts ronds la coquille encore vivante. Il ne voyait que son poignet orné d'un bijou doré qui, même si légèrement abîmé, ne pouvait appartenir à une pauvrette.

_Voleuse ou menteuse_ , songea-t-il.

Si le rhum n'avait tout de suite éveillé le pirate en lui, avec l'or c'était désormais chose faite. Il se souvint aussi qu'il devait se nourrir et attrapa le coquillage qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec de son crochet. Il savoura le mollusque qui glissa dans sa gorge.

De biais, Hook lorgna l'inconnue qui s'était assise au bord de l'eau, son panier rempli de fruits de mer à côté d'elle. Elle pataugeait distraitement le bout de ses orteils dans l'eau salée qui grignotait sa peau de traces blanches, les mains tendues derrière elle et le visage tourné vers le ciel. La capuche glissa lentement de sa tête, si lentement que le pirate pensa à la lui arracher. Comme pour le narguer, elle pointa d'abord le bout de son petit nez et ses boucles rouges ne s'échappèrent qu'une à une avant de flamboyer sous le soleil d'été.

Il ne vit son visage que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, éclatant d'un sourire indescriptible qui mêlait innocence et malice en une combinaison délicieusement envoûtante.

_C'est une menteuse_ , pensa-t-il sans une once de doute.

Après tout ce temps passé auprès de Peter Pan, s'il avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était à dénicher les menteurs derrière les artifices et les apparences, même les plus beaux.

Il décida de ne pas briser le mythe tout de suite et entra dans le jeu de cette déesse de beauté. Son sourire le plus charmeur paré, il s'arma de quelques histoires et lança son filet sur la jeune femme : si elle avait voulu s'amuser de lui, elle n'en sortirait pas indemne.

« Me guettais-tu ? demanda Hook, l'étonnement marquant chaque trait de son visage.

\- Je t'ai repêché ce matin quand tu t'es approché des côtes. Tu étais accroché à un morceau de bois flottant. J'ai eu peur en te voyant, mais tu respirais. J'ai attendu que tu te réveilles. »

Hook n'avait décollé son regard des yeux rieurs de la jeune femme qui prétendait l'avoir sauvé des eaux. Il lui sembla que quelque chose clochait dans son récit.

_Menteuse, c'est une menteuse_ , se répéta-t-il.

« Il apparaît donc que je te doive ma vie. Je te remercie. »

Elle se mit à rougir si fort que la couleur de ses joues aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de ses cheveux.

_Menteuse._

Ce mot dansait dans sa tête à une allure effrénée. Pourtant, elle était si douée qu'il l'aurait presque crue.

Elle se rapprocha un peu, incapable de décoller ses deux joyaux de petits yeux de lui.

« Qui es-tu ? »

C'en fut trop pour Hook qui ne put se retenir de ricaner.

Cette créature sortie de nulle part n'avait jamais entendu aucune des histoires dont il était le héros – ou vilain selon les dires. Innocence feinte ou non, il choisit d'être honnête. Ce petit jeu l'excitait un peu à vrai dire et lui aurait presque fait oublier que son équipage l'avait envoyé manger les pissenlits par la racine.

_Je leur rappellerai en temps venus pourquoi on m'appelle crochet._

Pour le moment, il y avait un drôle de poisson qui accaparait toute son attention.

« Mon nom est Killian Jones, mais je suis plus connu sous le nom de Captain Hook.

\- Toi, capitaine ? déclara la jeune femme avec un étonnement non dissimulé dans la mimique qui étirait ses lèvres. Ton navire de planche avait bien piètre allure. »

Elle n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée de qui il était, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais osé lui parler ainsi. Si elle avait su, elle ne l'aurait peut-être même pas approché, le laissant se noyer dans les entrailles de la mer et rejoindre tous les corps avec lesquels il l'avait nourrie, sa mère de cœur, celle qui berçait ses peines d'amour et ses rêves brisés. Après tout, quelle meilleure mort pour un pirate que de retourner là où il était né ? Entre les flots d'une déesse imprévisible et exigeante, parfois cruelle, mais que Hook aimait d'un amour inconditionnel et sans égal. Il aurait pu s'y laisser tomber, sombrer, suivre le chant des sirènes s'il le fallait, et rejoindre les bras de Calypso. Seulement il y avait toujours une marque indélébile sur sa peau qui l'empêchait d'oublier : une dague, abreuvée de toute la malfaisance du monde, qui transperce un cœur incandescent, celui du  _True Love_  et un simple nom gravé à jamais qui les enlace. Hook avait promis à Milah pour leur dernier baiser qu'il la vengerait.

L'histoire, son histoire, peu la connaissait, du moins en entier. Il avait semé les mots aux vents, dispersé des morceaux de son récit. Des rumeurs couraient sur les mers, des racontars voguaient de tavernes en tavernes. On disait de lui qu'il avait jeté sa main au crocodile quand, éperdu d'amour, il avait appris la décès de sa bien-aimée, avant de se lancer dans une quête désespérée pour assouvir sa soif des trésors les plus rares et exceptionnels et peut-être oublier le sien ; on disait que sur Neverland, lors d'un combat avec son pire ennemi, Peter Pan, roi de son île, il avait perdu sa main et le garnement, pour se moquer de lui, de la jeter dans la gueule du crocodile ; on disait qu'il avait sacrifié sa main pour retrouver un amour perdu, mais qu'un crocodile l'avait berné. Toutes les histoires renfermaient des vérités, aucune n'était tout à fait exacte.

Hook se félicita de ses propres faits et sourit, revêtant son masque le plus charmeur. Il avait besoin de tous ses atouts s'il voulait appâter sa proie.

« Je peux te raconter mon histoire si tu le souhaites, proposa-t-il, mais en réalité, il était certain qu'elle accepterait. »

Hook avait lu dans les yeux de la jeune femme, collés à son crochet, toute la curiosité qui la consumait. Elle mourait d'envie de l'entendre.

Et peut-être, peut-être finalement n'était-elle pas si menteuse que ça.

Il se racla la gorge et nettoya une fois de plus son gosier avec le rhum qui croupissait dans sa flasque. Il la tendit à la jeune femme qui le regarda avec des yeux ébahis. Quand elle approcha ses narines, son petit nez se fronça et elle manqua d'éternuer. N'avait-elle donc jamais goutté aux joies de l'alcool ?

Qui était-elle donc, cette intrigante inconnue ?

Hook se surprit à se perdre dans son propre jeu. Il se pouvait que la créature sortie tout droit des flots soit aussi innocente que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle ne pouvait pas feindre à ce point l'ignorance pour le berner, lui, le roi des mers, voleur parmi les voleurs.

Il l'incita d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire doux, un sourire qu'il ne s'était pas accordé depuis des années.

Elle but alors quelques gorgées et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

Hook rit, mais n'oublia pas son histoire. Il se mit à conter, sa mystérieuse compagne le fixant de ses yeux merveilleux :

« C'est une histoire d'encre indélébile faite de promesse impossible et de cœur réduit en poussières, l'histoire d'un amour brisé par un monstre et de vengeance froide. Du jour où je me suis fait pirate, j'ai vogué sans but à travers les mers à la recherche de trésors introuvables. Puis j'ai rencontré Milah : un diamant dans les ténèbres noirs qui m'avaient recouvert, une étoile prête à me guider au milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai jamais oublié son visage lorsqu'elle est entrée pour la première fois dans la taverne où je l'ai rencontrée. Les yeux cerclés de bleu et les traits fatigués, elle semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, mais son sourire, lorsque je lui ai offert un verre, est à jamais resté gravé dans ma mémoire.

Il n'y a que dans ses bras que je connus la liberté après laquelle j'avais couru toute ma vie. Nous pouvions passer des jours sur la même plage, seuls allongés dans le sable, à ne nous nourrir que de rhum et d'amour. Nous voguions sur des mers lointaines, foulant des territoires encore inconnus des hommes, découvrant le monde qui nous entourait. Notre belle histoire aurait pu durer durant des siècles, si elle m'en avait fait la demande, mais j'avais malheureusement négligé un détail de taille et ô comme je le regrette : ma Milah avait un époux, un couard, un lâche, un mécréant qu'elle cherchait à fuir.

Je me suis moqué de lui lorsqu'il est venu la réclamer. Le bougre ne s'est même pas battu pour elle. Il m'a supplié à genoux de l'épargner et d'épargner son épouse. Je l'ai laissé partir et à l'époque, je ne réalisais pas l'ampleur de cette bêtise. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard, quand je le croisai de nouveau : crocodile que je l'ai appelé, car le bougre s'était caché. Il avait changé d'apparence. Au fond, il restait pourtant le même homme qui avait négligé son épouse. Il m'accusait de lui avoir enlevé Milah, de l'avoir tuée et d'avoir laissé leur fils sans mère. Il voulait ma mort.

Nous nous sommes battus, lui et moi, et j'échouai. Une force surhumaine l'habitait : il était devenu un sorcier, porteur d'un pouvoir sombre et immense. Alors qu'il était sur le point de me mettre à mort, Milah me sauva la vie. Le choc et l'incompréhension s'étaient emparés de l'homme, ce qui nous laissait le temps de fuir, mais malheureusement pas assez de temps. Il nous rattrapa, sur mon navire et j'étais prêt à me battre de nouveau. Il n'en avait que faire, seule Milah comptait désormais. Il plongea sa main dans la poitrine de mon aimée et en sortit son cœur flamboyant. Quelques instants plus tard, il n'en restait plus que des miettes et tout l'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour Milah s'était mué en une vengeance terrible à l'égard de cet être monstrueux. Le sentiment qui m'animait était si fort que je me sentais prêt à réveiller des montagnes, balayer des vents et retourner les mers. J'agis alors avec témérité. Je menaçais mon ennemi qui me trancha la main pour réprimande.

La suite de l'histoire est d'intérêt moindre ... J'ai passé des dizaines d'années à errer sur les côtes de Neverland, à tenter d'oublier Milah tandis que je mûrissais toujours plus ma revanche contre le crocodile. Me voici devant toi, alors qu'un équipage ingrat et mécontent vient de me flouer de presque tout ce qui me restait : mon navire. »

Se remémorer son histoire fut plus éprouvant pour Hook que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il souffla à la fin de sa tirade et jeta un regard discret à sa droite, où se tenait toujours la jeune femme. Dans ses yeux remplis d'étoiles, brillaient des larmes.

Hook aussi avait pleuré au début, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait oublié comment faire.

Prêt à reprendre la parole et de se défaire de ce silence pesant qui l'oppressait, il fut coupé dans son élan par sa sauveuse : elle lui prit délicatement la main et s'approcha encore plus de lui. Ses lèvres roses n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. De prêt, la blancheur opale de sa peau était plus marquée encore et ses traits si ronds et harmonieux qu'il aurait pu la prendre pour une poupée. Cette innocence de façade le prit aux tripes et Hook se sentit soulevé au cœur comme jamais.

Si elle ne s'était pas voulue sincère au début, elle l'était désormais. La mystérieuse inconnue compatissait et Hook était même prêt à parier qu'elle aurait volontiers partagé son malheur avec lui pour essayer de le soulager.

Elle le coupa de nouveau quand il voulut prendre la parole :

« Je peux t'aider, annonça-t-elle. »

Et elle paraissait vraiment y croire, de son sourire béat à ses yeux mouillés, des fossettes qui creusaient légèrement ses joues à sa bouche un peu tremblante.

En d'autres circonstances, à une autre époque, Hook aurait pu lui rire au nez, mais toute cette bonté qui émanait d'elle, il n'était pas encore prêt à la briser. Il se contenta de rire doucement et avec le plus de douceur possible il lui dit :

« Je sais que tu le veux,  _love_ , mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu peux."

\- Je peux, déclara-t-elle sur un ton de promesse. Demain, ton bateau t'attendra au port. Tu en as ma parole. »

Qui était-elle, cette pauvresse, pour essayer de lui faire miroiter pareille étrangeté ? Son navire s'était envolé avec son équipage et les restes de son passé. Hook n'était plus rien. Il n'avait plus que sa vengeance sur laquelle ruminer et se morfondre.

L'inconnue le quitta à la nuit tombée. Elle n'avait pu décoller son regard de Hook à qui elle avait réclamé maintes histoires sur ses aventures : les mers lui importaient peu, mais elle voulait tout savoir des jungles et des déserts, des forêts et des glaciers sur lequel il avait posé le pied. Ses yeux s'illuminaient de feux ardents comme le pirate en avait rarement vus. La jeune femme buvait chacun de ses mots comme si c'eut été un nectar divin et Hook le lui en resservit avec plaisir.

Avant de partir, elle avait répété cette promesse complètement folle qu'elle lui avait faite : le navire de Hook, le Jolly Roger, se trouverait dans le port le lendemain matin.

 

 

Quand Hook s'éveilla, le soleil pointait à peine le bout de ses rayons jaunes et oranges sur l'horizon. Il se leva alors et longea les côtes. À quelques kilomètres s'étalait sur un pans de mer un port duquel entraient et sortaient d'immenses navires marchands, de petites frégates et des bâtiments de guerre sur lesquels luisaient les yeux des canons.

Hook traversa la foule naissante du petit matin sans se soucier des regards étonnés qui se tournaient vers lui. Quelques vieux marins présentaient leur pêche du jour sur des étalages improvisés, vantant les mérites de leurs poissons. Le pirate les ignora sans vergogne et poursuivit son chemin dans l'espoir, un peu stupide et déraisonné, de retrouver le Jolly Roger.

Il s'arrêta finalement au fond du port, où s'étaient regroupées des dizaines de personnes. Un navire était l'objet de tous les regards, toutes les interrogations. Il déployait ses immenses voiles blanches, prêt à partir, et s'élevait, du haut de son mat, plus haut que n'importe quel autre bâtiment présent ce jour-là. À sa poupe, s'élançait une figure de bois qui avait autrefois recouvert son visage des larmes de la mer. Hook l'avait faite remplacer. On pouvait désormais y voir le chaleureux sourire qu'avait arboré Milah.

Le pirate se fraya un chemin entre les curieux qui murmuraient à son sujet : le Jolly Roger était sombrement connu pour être le navire du Captain Hook. Il monta à bord, mais la surprise le stupéfia quand il fut accueilli par un moussaillon :

« On vous attendait, capitaine. »

Le jeune homme lui tendit une arme et s'empressa de retourner à sa tâche.

Hook remarqua alors que le pont grouillait de marins qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Ils préparaient son bateau à l'amarrage, afin de prendre le large et d'affronter les pires dangers avec lui. Le capitaine s'avança et nota alors qu'autour du mat étaient attachés des hommes. Un sourire jubilatoire ne quitta plus ses lèvres du moment où il reconnut son ancien équipage, ceux qui avaient eu l'affront de jeter leur capitaine à la mer. Il se plaça alors à la barre où un homme l'attendait déjà. Il fit passer les ordres à ses nouveaux compagnons d'infortune, on leva l'ancre et le navire glissa sur l'eau sous les regards éberlués de la foule.

Quand le port disparut derrière eux, Hook laissa échapper quelques mots presque inaudibles :

« Elle l'a fait. »

Mais son second l'entendit sans doute car il sortit un paquet de sous son veston et le lui tendit.

« Elle vous a laissé ceci, capitaine, déclara-t-il. »

Hook, surpris, prit le paquet. Il dénoua le tissu dans lequel il était emballé et découvrit un bracelet, le bracelet doré que sa mystérieuse sauveuse avait arboré. Il put l'observer de plus près et reconnut les gravures qui s'inscrivaient dans le bijou : des vagues encerclaient un trident frappé d'un éclair.

_Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse_ , répéta-t-il, mais son sourire ne le quittait plus.

Il enfila le bracelet sous le regard curieux du marin à côté de lui qui l'interrogea, non sans jeter un regard effrayé au capitaine :

« Qu'est-ce ?

\- Un cadeau venu du fond des océans, déclara-t-il d'un ton des plus sincères. »

La pauvrette l'avait pris en pitié et béni des dons que Calypso lui avait offerts.

Hook, protégé contre les caprices de la mer, voguant toujours plus loin sur le grand large, se fit alors une promesse pour lui seul, une promesse qu'il se donnerait les moyens de tenir.

 

 

L'année qui suivit s'écoula à un rythme délirant. Hook avait atteint les rives d'un pays lointain où le sable était si chaud la journée qu'il vous brûlait les pieds et le soir, quand le soleil se couchait, le froid vous paralysait.

Agrabah, la ville enchanteresse où vivait un richissime sultan, cette ville dont Hook avait tant entendu parler, il put la rejoindre suite à un long périple dans le désert, monté sur un chameau en compagnie de nomades. Une toute petite poignée de ses marins seulement le suivirent. Les hommes du désert le conduisirent jusqu'à la grotte où le trésor qu'il cherchait se cachait, mais rebroussèrent immédiatement chemin, chuchotant des mises en garde dans un langage inconnu du capitaine du Jolly Roger.

À l'intérieur, Hook trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher : des pierres aussi grosses que sa propre main, des colliers si lourds qu'ils lui auraient courbé le dos, des coupes d'or et d'argent et des assiettes, des vasques et des gobelets tous plus gros les uns que les autres qui l'aveuglaient de leur luxe. Ses marins perdirent presque la tête en apercevant tous ces trésors, mais Hook n'en convoitait qu'un : une petite lampe dorée, gravée, usée sur le dessus.

Quand ses hommes commencèrent à ressembler leur butin, un grondement fit trembler les murs de la grotte. C'était sans doute là l'avertissement que leur avaient laissé les hommes du désert.

Ils s'étaient tous pressés vers la sortie, mais Hook perdit deux de ses hommes durant la manœuvre, maudits qu'ils étaient d'avoir été trop gourmands. Les trésors n'étaient pas gratuits : la grotte les avait faits payer chèrement le prix.

Le capitaine, lui, rejoignit son navire sans se délester un seul instant de la petite lampe qui ferait des miracles. Il reprit la mer à la recherche des côtés où il s'était échoué quelques mois plus tôt. Le bracelet de sa mystérieuse sauveuse toujours au poignet, il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son chemin.

Il toucha la terre un an jour pour jour après avoir manqué de se noyer. À peine son bateau ancré au port, il quitta ses hommes pour retrouver la plage.

Il pressa le pas qui accélérait toujours plus vite, au rythme de son cœur qui s'affolait. Son organe qu'il avait cru pourri par l'amertume de la vengeance était pourtant bien vivant et manqua un battement quand il aperçut, au loin, son inconnue sur un rocher. Le regard tourné vers la mer, elle semblait attendre sur son trône de pierre, les jambes brillant au soleil et sa chevelure de feu cascadant dans son dos. Hook n'avait pas vu de spectacle plus beau depuis des années et tout ceci, cette merveille de la nature était là pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Il s'avança d'un pas indécis, déjà coupable de devoir briser cette image de perfection. Il se résigna pourtant. Il devait la voir, lui parler, la toucher :

« Je n'étais pas sûr de te trouver là, mais j'ai tenté le coup, avoua-t-il en lui tendant la main. »

L'une des filles de Triton – seule une fille de Triton pouvait porter un bijou comme celui qu'elle lui avait offert – se tourna vers lui, un sourire plus radieux que jamais planté sur les lèvres qui coupa le souffle à Hook.

Elle prit sa main avec toute l'élégance qu'elle avait dissimulé sous ses haillons gris.

« Je t'ai attendu, confia-t-elle tout près de lui. »

Ses mots caressèrent Hook du bout des lèvres et le pirate n'eut qu'à se pencher, rien qu'un peu, pour embrasser sa princesse du fond des océans. Entre deux soupirs, la jeune femme se mit à rougir dans les bras du capitaine.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui murmura-t-il. »

Il sortit de sous sa veste une petite lampe dorée que sa sauveuse regarda avec un drôle d'air. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est une lampe magique, expliqua-t-il. Elle peut exhausser presque tous tes souhaits. Elle peut te donner ce que tu souhaites. Elle peut te donner des jambes. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec de grands yeux, étonnée d'avoir été démasquée de la sorte, et repoussa l'objet.

« Garde-la, tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna un peu, mais Hook la rattrapa par le poignet.

« Elle ne peut ni cicatriser les plaies du cœur, ni m'aider à achever ma vengeance, mais elle peut t'aider, toi. »

D'un geste qui se voulait tendre, il prit la petite main rose qui l'avait repêché des bras de la mer et y glissa l'objet magique.

Il resta des minutes entières à la regarder fixer la lampe, la main suspendue au dessus, sans savoir si elle devait franchir le pas et il se dit qu'il aurait pu poser ses yeux sur elle durant des heures sans se lasser.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, prête à lui rendre la lampe :

« Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne l'accepterais pas si ce n'est pas pour voyager avec toi. »

Hook ne sut quoi répondre à ses mots. La jeune femme lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait guidé nuit et jour sur les mers et enfin attendu pendant une année près de leur plage. Elle était la bonté incarnée, un rayon de lumière dans l'obscurité. Elle n'avait rien à faire avec lui – avec un  _pirate_. Il avait pris tant de vie qu'il n'en pouvait compter, volé et dépensé des sommes colossales. Il n'avait vécu que pour lui durant des années. Que pouvait-il offrir à cette princesse hormis douleur et désespoir ?

« Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de tes malheurs,  _love_ , finit-il par dire, sa main tenant les doigts de la jeune femme. Je n'aimerais pas te briser. »

La petite sirène releva finalement les yeux vers lui, cherchant réconfort dans son regard vide. Elle ne lui présentait pas qu'une supplique. Dans le fond de ses prunelles brillaient cette lueur qu'on appelle la détermination, la même que Hook avait vu un jour dans celles de sa bien-aimée Milah.

Le pirate passait pour cruel, mais n'était pas sans cœur et briser celui d'une  _Lady_ , il ne s'en était jamais senti capable. Il avait tenté de persuader Milah, quand elle lui avait dit vouloir le rejoindre. Il ne se protégeait pas seulement, il la protégeait elle aussi. Mais il n'avait pu la convaincre.

« Je veux voir le monde avec les mêmes yeux que toi et même si je dois pour cela en connaître toutes ses noirceurs. Je suis prête à en payer le prix, déclara-t-elle sans ciller, les traits durs comme il ne pensait pas lui en voir. »

Elle serra sa main et lui vola un baiser.

Quand elle frotta le dessus de la lampe et qu'elle disparut derrière un nuage de fumée, Hook sut qu'elle le suivrait, peu importe les discours qu'il lui réserverait.

**Author's Note:**

> Une seconde partie, dans laquelle j'aborderais les changements d'Ariel vus à travers les yeux de Hook, pourrait voir le jour.


End file.
